


Smut Monday, August 2018: Learning Each Other

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Written for August 2018’s Smut Monday. Sasuke is a virgin and worries about what this means for his relationship with Sakura, as she is not. She teaches him that virginity doesn’t matter, as one can always learn more. NSFW. Very forward, adult sex talk and sex activity.





	Smut Monday, August 2018: Learning Each Other

Sakura sat up, staring at Sasuke as he sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, looking everywhere else in the room except at Sakura. She adjusted her deep blue baby doll negligee, then pulled the black silk road off the edge of the bed and put it on before crawling to Sasuke. 

“What did you say?” 

“I’m a virgin, Sakura. I’ve never done anything like this. I know how it all works in terms of reproduction, and I’ve seen porn, but I’ve never had sex or anything close to it.” Sasuke sounded both ashamed and annoyed with having to tell her this bit of information. 

Sakura put an arm on his shoulder, rubbing gently. “Its okay, Sasuke. I don’t care if you’re a virgin or not. That doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“No… it was a relationship that didn’t really last. I was really drunk the night it happened, too.”

“I hate that,” Sasuke said, finally turning to look at her. “It should have been us, giving our virginities to each other. I hate that I didn’t get my head out of my ass and come home.”

“Sasuke, you have nothing to apologize for. We both survived the war, you came home and cleared your name as a criminal, and now we’re together. Sometimes the best things take a bit longer to happen, you know that. Please don’t feel guilty about the past. You’ve done what you can to atone.”

“I know. It’s not really about atoning, though.”

“What’s it about, then?” Sakura said, exasperated. 

“I wish we could have learned about sex together. Not just the mechanics and consequences of unprotected sex and stuff, but what we can do for each other. How to make each other feel good.”

“Sasuke, being one another’s first times would have made no difference on whether we can learn how to please each other or not. We can still explore each other to our hearts content. It’s not a one-time, learn-it-now kind of thing. Come on, I’ll show you.”

With that, she kissed him gently, lips ghosting against his. Sasuke tensed as Sakura leaned into him, the kiss deepening with every inch. Sakura reached out, grabbing Sasuke’s hands and guiding them to her hips. 

“Kiss me back. Put your hands on me. Join me, Sasuke.”

Sasuke hesitated, then kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed. Sakura backed up until she was leaning against the pillows, her body open to Sasuke, welcoming him.  
Sasuke crawled over Sakura, his body hovering over hers as he kissed her delicately, slowly. Sakura exhaled, lips opening and her tongue darting out, licking at Sasuke gently. He opened his own mouth in response. 

Within minutes, the lovers were tangled on the bed. Sakura’s hands were working to free Sasuke from his clothes (why did the man have to wear SO many clothes?!), whilst his hands tangled in her hair, cradling her face against his. Sakura arched her hips upward, forcing herself against Sasuke’s hardness and making him groan into her mouth. He wrenched himself away, hurriedly pulling off his cloak and shirt as he knelt in front of Sakura. She quickly pulled her panties down and took off the robe and baby doll, then leaned back against the pillows again, spreading her legs slightly and touching her nipples, gently rubbing them. 

“Let me take care of that,” Sasuke told her as he knelt over her again, gently pulling her hands away from her breasts. Sakura moaned as his hands and mouth met her breasts, tweaking, rubbing, and licking her nipples  
.  
“Ah! Sasuke… like that, just like that! Please, Sasuke, more!” 

Sakura brought her legs up and around Sasuke’s hips, bringing his hard cock against her pussy. They both moaned, and Sasuke fought against his primal urge to take Sakura right there. Instead, he crept down her body, licking her and massaging with his fingers. Sakura moaned and wiggled underneath him, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.  
When Sasuke’s face was level with her spread hips, Sasuke stopped, and tapped Sakura’s hand gently. 

“Do you like oral? I saw in a porn that some girls like it.”

“I don’t know, Sasuke,” Sakura confessed. “I may not be a virgin, but I haven’t done anything like that. Why don’t we learn if I like it together? And maybe if you like it?”

Sasuke shuddered, the idea of Sakura’s mouth on his cock nearly making him lose control. “You first. We’ll learn what I like later.”

He began kissing her inner thighs, stroking at her vulva with his fingers gently. Sakura moaned, moving her hips in time with his strokes.  
“You like that. I like doing this to you. Pleasuring you.”

Sasuke stroked her for a few more minutes and spread her lower lips gently, then leaned forward and began licking. Sakura threw he head back, crying out.  
“Sasuke! Ah, more, more!”

Spurred by Sakura’s please, he began to lick and suck, pleasuring her as much as he could. Sakura moaned and gripped his head gently with her hands, encouraging him. After several moments, Sakura cried out, back arching and legs quaking. Then she stopped, breathing heavily. Sasuke sat back, wiping his mouth and looking at her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Sakura murmured. “You gave me an orgasm.”

“Oh! Good, I guess,” Sasuke said awkwardly. 

“Of course, it’s good, Sasuke!” Sakura laughed. “Now, come and make love to me.”

Sasuke crept forward on his knees, carefully aligning himself with Sakura’s opening. He stopped, waiting for her approval. 

“Sasuke? You don’t have to worry about protection. I’m clean and use birth control.”

“I wasn’t worried about that. I just want to be sure you’re okay with this.”

She nodded, wrapping her lower legs around his and pulling him closer. Sasuke’s cock slipped insider her, and they both moaned as he pushed deeper and deeper into her body. When he finally filled her completely, and his thighs were flush against hers, Sasuke shook, trying to not lose control, and pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. Sakura moaned and tightedned her legs around his thighs, and he began moving with purpose. Faster and faster the couple moved together, until they both came, gasping and clutching one another. After a time, Sasuke moved away, laying down next to Sakura gently. 

“So… first lesson… that was amazing.” Sakura told him. 

“It was,” Sasuke agreed. “How about round two?”

“You’re on.”


End file.
